Makar
by ambudaff
Summary: NCIS harus menyelidiki kematian raja negara sahabat yang sedang berkunjung ke Amerika.


**MAKAR**

_Jethro Leroy Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, dan Leon Vance, adalah kepunyaan __**CBS.**_

_Seharusnya Jayanegara, Gajah Mada, SanggramaWijaya, dan tujuh Rakryan dalam Dhamaputra Winehsuka dijadikan crossover di sini, tapi nggak ah. Hanya dijadikan sebuah negara __'__sahabat__'__ AS #nyengir_

_Rate T, Crime, AU untuk Dharmaputra Winehsuka_

_Diikutsertakan dalam Infantrum Challenge: Fiksi Forensik_

-o0o-

Melangkah teratur ke satu sisi, berbalik, melangkah teratur lagi ke sisi yang lain. Persis seperti tentara berjaga, hanya saja sikapnya tidak seperti tentara. Oh, tapi ada sih yang persis. Wajah-wajah bosan itu persis seperti tentara berjaga, seperti petugas piket.

"Kenapa sih, NCIS harus mengawal orang yang seperti ini," ketus Ziva melampiaskan kebosanannya frontal.

"Dulu mengawal putri Menlu Belgravia saja ngomel, inginnya mengawal Menlunya. Sekarang disuruh mengawal Raja, ngomel lagi—" Tony nyengir.

"Ya, tapi Raja yang bagaimana dulu, kalau yang seperti ini, penuh dengan seremoni—"

McGee tersenyum tipis sinis. "Memang namanya juga 'kunjungan persahabatan'. Pakai tanda kutip. Alias sang Raja ingin jalan-jalan. Kalau memang ada urusan kepentingan yang harus dibahas, bukan Raja yang akan ada di sini, tetapi Perdana Menterinya," hiburnya.

Iseng McGee membuka smartphone-nya dan _browsing_. "Majapahit," sahutnya datar, "kerajaan besar di pulau Jawa dan nampaknya sedang berusaha meluaskan pengaruhnya. Aneksasi, dan cara-cara lain yang nampak 'sukarela', sukses sekali di jaman rajanya terdahulu, Sanggrama Wijaya. Sayangnya—" suara McGee jarang sinis sih sebenarnya, "—raja pengganti yang sekarang, Jayanegara, nampak agak—" dia nyengir, "—agak dungu, mungkin itu istilah yang tepat?"

Tony mengangkat bahu. "Dan kita sebagai negara 'bersahabat'," mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip, "tentu harus melayani basa-basi seperti ini—"

"Apalagi—" Ziva kembali ke posisi bersiapnya, ketika melihat rombongan kenegaraan bergerak, beralih ke ruangan sebelah untuk memulai jamuan kenegaraan, setelah tadi berbasa-basi dengan saling menukar cinderamata, "—jika dalam daftar undangan, terdapat Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard," sahutnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'Ducky'. "Kenapa sih harus mengundang Ducky?"

"Karena mereka kekurangan hal-hal yang bisa dikaitkan dengan kunjungan mereka, sedang Ducky adalah mungkin satu dari sedikit warganegara AS yang pernah mengunjungi Majapahit jaman SanggramaWijaya. Akan nampak sebagai negara yang bersahabat jika mengingat siapa-siapa yang pernah mengunjungi daerah mereka di waktu dulu," sahut Tony, mengikuti langkah Ziva, bersama McGee kembali ke posisi bersiaga mereka.

"Untung kita bertugas di luar. Aku bisa mati bosan jika harus bertugas di dalam, seperti Gibbs," masih sungut Ziva.

"Hanya dua-tiga jam lagi, dan setelah mereka selesai makan malam, kita bebas tugas. Mengembalikan tugas pengawasan pada CIA," hibur McGee, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Mereka memang patut dihibur. Setidaknya, untuk jam-jam panjang yang akan menyusul setelah itu.

-o0o-

"Kejadian kematian seorang Raja yang sedang berkunjung ke suatu negara, memang benar-benar memalukan—" bisik Ziva geram. Wajahnya yang sudah kusut bertambah kusut dengan kejadian ini.

Hanya setengah jam setelah jamuan makan malam selesai dilaksanakan, tamu-tamu kembali ke tempat menginap, dan sang Raja mendadak kejang, melotot, mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya, kaku. Meninggal.

Tak akan menjadi urusan NCIS jika saja hal yang sama tak juga terjadi pada Letnan dr Arthur Turner, dokter marinir yang diperbantukan pada rombongan kenegaraan. Seperti biasa, pada jamuan kenegaraan akan ada satu tim dokter dari kedua negara yang bertugas menyeleksi makanan dan mencicipi setiap hidangan.

"Akan lebih jelas jika kita bisa mengetahui apakah Paduka Maharaja Jayanegara juga mengalami gejala-gejala yang sama dengan Turner," sahut Ducky bergegas menggantikan busana yang digunakannya untuk jamuan dengan kostum untuk tindakan otopsi. Jenazah segar sudah terbaring di meja. Benar-benar segar karena mereka belum kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelahnya. Baru saja mereka kembali ke NCIS sejenak, dan berita itu datang.

"Aku diberitahu bahwa gejala-gejala mereka berdua sama, Ducky," sahut Gibbs sambil memandang jenazah itu. Ducky sudah mulai mengiriskan pisaunya. Tak perlu mengukur suhu hati untuk mengetahui jam kematian, karena belum dua jam tadi mereka masih saja bertemu.

"Perlu beberapa jam untuk mengetahui sebab kematiannya. Tes darah sudah dikirim pada Abby, dan kita akan mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat. Siapa yang bisa dicurigai?" Ducky mulai membuka kulit jenazah diagonal dan terbukalah semua organ-organ dalamnya.

Gibbs menggeleng. Tanpa suara ia berjalan, menuju laboratorium Abby.

Abby dan McGee sedang meneliti contoh-contoh yang dikirim Ducky, plus juga contoh pakaian yang dipakai Turner saat itu, ketika Gibbs masuk.

"Sudah ada hasil?"

Abby menggeleng. "Sejauh ini semuanya masih normal. Kondisi kesehatan Letnan Turner prima, tak ada gejala stroke, kolesterol, diabetes. Tes racun standar dan alkohol juga negatif—"

"Tes racun yang lebih mendalam?"

"Perlu waktu—"

"OK—" dan Gibbs berjalan kembali menuju lift. Kembali ke squadroom, ketika Tony berjalan mendekat, bersama seorang—yang sepertinya ia pernah kenal. Rambutnya lurus hitam panjang, tinggi tegap, matanya fokus.

"Boss, ini adalah—"

"Aku tahu. Salah seorang dokter dari kerajaan Majapahit?" Gibbs menyambut tangan yang diulurkan oleh si dokter.

"Rakryan Tanca, salah satu tabib dari tim kesehatan Jayanegara. Ada tempat untuk berbicara empat mata?" tanyanya. Tegas. Orang yang tahu benar apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, batin Gibbs, menilai penampilan tamunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gibbs mengarahkannya ke ruang tamu. Menutup pintu, dan menyilakannya duduk.

"Sebelum aku berbicara banyak, aku ingin ketegasan. Tak ada perjanjian ekstradisi antara Amerika Serikat dengan Majapahit, betulkah?"

Gibbs mengangguk, mencoba menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan akan dibawa.

Ra Tanca mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca. Seperti tabung yang biasa dipakai di laboratorium. Berisi cairan bening, tak begitu penuh. Sepertinya sudah terpakai sebagian kecil.

"Kantong plastik untuk barang bukti—" ia meminta pada Gibbs.

Masih belum mengerti apa maunya, Gibbs memberikan apa yang diminta. Ra Tanca memasukkan tabung itu pada kantong, dan menutupnya.

"Berikan pada ahli forensikmu, dan katakan untuk menggunakan sarung tangan dari kulit, bukan hanya sarung tangan latex seperti biasa. Ini bisa yang keras," sahutnya datar.

"Bukankah akan ada sidik jarimu nantinya?" tanya Gibbs, melihat tangan Ra Tanca tak bersarung tangan.

"Justru itu yang ingin kudapat," sahutnya pendek.

Gibbs meraih kantong barang bukti dan menyimpan di sisinya.

"Dan, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Atau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Ra Tanca menghela napas sejenak. "Tim dokter dari kedua negara semua mencicipi semua makanan yang akan disajikan. Itu prosedural, tahap satu dan dua. Tahap terakhir, aku sebagai tabib—dokter—kepala dari pihak Majapahit, bersama Letnan Turner dari pihak AS, mencicipi lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum diletakkan di hadapan Jayanegara—"

Gibbs baru memperhatikan bahwa Ra Tanca tidak menggunakan awalan 'Baginda', "Maharaja', "Yang Mulia", atau awalan-awalan hormat lainnya seperti semua anggota dari kerajaan Majapahit. Hanya 'Jayanegara' saja—

"Jayanegara meninggal, begitu pula Turner. Hanya aku yang masih hidup dari orang yang mencicipi hidangan terakhir. Bukankah itu cukup untuk menjadikan aku sebagai tersangka?" posisi Ra Tanca menegaskan ia tahu pasti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tentu saja kami harus melihat barang bukti plus motif, baru kami bisa menentukan tersangka—" sahut Gibbs tenang.

"Bisa hubungi bagian Kerumahtanggaan untuk meneliti piring-piring yang tadi dipakai untuk makan, kalau anda perlu tambahan bukti—"

Gibbs terdiam, tetapi kemudian menyetujui. "Sedang kami lakukan—"

"Periksalah—"

Dengan sedikit bingung, Gibbs keluar dari ruang tamu meninggalkan Ra Tanca sendiri. Menghubungi bagian Kerumahtanggaan jamuan makan tadi, dan untungnya peralatan makan tadi tidak langsung dicuci, sehingga masih bisa diselidiki.

"Sepertinya pihak kerajaan Majapahit tidak serius dalam melaksanakan penyelidikan ya?" Abby menerima sampel-sampel yang dikirim pihak Kerumahtanggaan, juga tabung yang diterima Gibbs dari Ra Tanca tadi. Menuruti nasehat Ra Tanca, Abby menggunakan sarung tangan dari kulit untuk membuka tabung saat memindahkan setitik isinya untuk diteliti.

"Aku punya firasat—ini pernah aku teliti dulu—" Abby berkata pelan, saat ia mengetikkan perintah-perintah pada komputernya, dan dengan tegang menantikan hasilnya—

"—_Oxyuranus scutellatus_, tepat seperti yang kuduga—"

"Pernah kau teliti?" Gibbs penasaran.

"Bisa ular _coastal taipan __**1)**_, ingat?"

Gibbs mengangguk. "Jaman Kate belum bergabung dengan kita—" sahutnya pelan, tetapi kemudian mendesak, "sampel-sampel yang lain?"

Dengan gerak cepat Abby memeriksa juga contoh-contoh yang lain. Dan raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ini dari tiga piring yang berbeda? Piring si raja, piring Turner, dan piring si tabib?"

Gibbs menyorongkan kantong-kantong plastik pembungkus contoh-contoh tadi, "Baca saja labelnya. Kenapa?"

"Ketiganya positif bisa ular itu. Seharusnya ketiganya mati—"

Mengangkat bahu, Gibbs setengah bertanya pada diri sendiri, "Apakah Ra Tanca punya penangkalnya?" sembari beranjak kembali ke ruang tamu.

-o0o-

"Jadi, sudah bisa ditentukan bahwa tersangkanya aku?" Ra Tanca bertanya dengan nada datar, saat Gibbs masuk lagi ke ruang tamu. Kali ini bersama McGee.

Tak menjawab, Gibbs malah bertanya balik, "Kalau kau memang makan dari piring itu, bagaimana kau bisa menghindari racunnya? Kau menggunakan obat penangkal sebelumnya?"

Ra Tanca mengangguk pelan. "Sebelumnya. Tapi, tak ada penangkal untuk bisa ular ini."

Gibbs menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kalau tak ada penangkal untuk bisa ular ini, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tetap hidup?" McGee menggerenyitkan kening.

Menyeringai, Ra Tanca menjawab, "Sedari kecil aku sudah bergaul dengan entah berapa ribu ekor ular berbisa. Memerah bisanya, dan mengonsumsi empedunya. Melakukannya sedari kecil, membuatku kebal terhadap bisa ular jenis manapun—"

McGee mengangguk, "Dengan demikian, kau punya satu senjata untuk membunuh orang lain tanpa diketahui. Kenapa kau membuka rahasia itu kini?"

Ra Tanca menghela napas. Merogoh ke dalam saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Terlihat nama sebuah bank berikut sederetan nomer.

"Ini adalah semua simpanan emasku, sudah kupindahkan ke bank setempat. Aku minta tolong untuk memberikannya pada istri Letnan Turner—"

Bahkan Gibbs-pun sedikit menampakkan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"—dan aku juga ingin minta maaf padanya. Bukan maksudku membunuh suaminya, tetapi harus ada korban untuk ini—"

Baik Gibbs dan McGee menampakkan raut wajah menuntut penjelasan.

Ra Tanca kembali menghela napas.

"Ini dimulai dari masa pemerintahan Yang Mulia SanggramaWijaya," Ra Tanca menyebut nama itu dengan khidmat, seolah ia ia ingin bisa menghadirkan kembali sosok itu jika ia bisa. "Beliau menyusun suatu pasukan kecil untuk melindunginya, hanya tujuh orang, tetapi sangat kuat dan efektif. Sangat ditakuti. Dharmaputra Winehsuka."

Ia menundukkan kepala, dan melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Akan tetapi, tak ada orang yang bisa hidup selamanya. Yang Mulia wafat, dengan meninggalkan seorang putra mahkota."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya mengeras. "Sedari awal, sudah tak ada rasa hormat padanya. Ia bodoh, tak bisa berpikir, hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Kekuasaan yang begitu besar, mulai digerogoti oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuasaan, menginginkan kekayaan."

"Satu yang mereka takuti, Dharmaputra Winehsuka. Dengan motto kami _Satya Bela Bakti Prabu, _kami akan menjaga raja sekuat tenaga. Akan tetapi, para pejabat yang berkeinginan memperoleh lebih—kekuasaan, kekayaan, apapun—mulai mengadu domba kami. Dimulai dengan Kakang Semi—_brother_ Semi, tewas di tangan Kakang Kuti sendiri. Apakah itu tidak sakit? Persaudaraan kami yang sudah begitu kuat di masa Yang Mulia SanggramaWijaya, harus diakhiri dengan saling membunuh, hanya karena Jayanegara begitu saja percaya pada hembusan-hembusan gosip? Tanpa penyelidikan terlebih dahulu?"

Gibbs dan McGee menunggu.

"Satu persatu gugur. Kesemuanya hanya karena Jayanegara mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari orang-orang bodoh itu—" Ra Tanca menunduk takzim, "Kakang Kuti. Kakang Semi. Kakang Yuyu. Kakang Wedeng. Kakang Banyak. Kakang Pangsa—"

"Ini makar. Mengapa kau melakukannya sekarang, di negara lain?" McGee bertanya seperti pada diri sendiri.

"Terlalu banyak orang yang tak berkepentingan di sana. Bukan, bukan karena aku tak akan mampu melaksanakannya. Dengan posisiku sebagai tabib negara, aku bisa melaksanakannya kapan saja."

Ra Tanca menghela napas. "Tapi dengan begitu banyak orang, dengan begitu banyak kepentingan, sudah barang tentu kematiannya akan dipolitisir. Karenanya aku mencari negara netral untuk melaksanakan niatku. Negara tanpa perjanjian ekstradisi, dan kuat sehingga tidak akan ditekan oleh Majapahit—"

"Karena itu kau memilih Amerika Serikat?"

Ra Tanca mengangguk. "Berita yang akan keluar adalah berita yang sebenarnya, tak kan ada berita yang dipoles. Tak akan ada politisi yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari peristiwa ini." Matanya menatap Gibbs tajam, "Aku sudah mengusahakan agar Letnan Turner tidak perlu mencicipi piring terakhir ini, akan tetapi ia sendiri yang berkeras untuk mengecek semuanya dengan teliti. Aku tahu, tak akan bisa menggantikan nyawa dengan emas sebanyak apapun, tetapi setidaknya mungkin—"

"Kau tahu hukumanmu akan berat? Amerika Serikat tak akan bersikap lunak—"

"Pembunuhan tingkat pertama pada dua orang, ya aku tahu. Karena itulah aku mencari negara tanpa perjanjian ekstradisi. Supaya aku tak usah kembali—kalau perlu hukuman mati sekalian—"

Gibbs memandang Ra Tanca tanpa bicara dalam beberapa detik. Ra Tanca membalas pandangannya tanpa berkedip.

Ia tahu apa yang ia cari.

Gibbs menutup map yang ia bawa dan berdiri. McGee mengikuti.

"Sampai nanti, di pengadilan."

Ra Tanca mengangguk. Pasti.

**FIN**

**1)** Season 1 episode 1: Yankee White


End file.
